Kiss of Death
by Katieisawesome
Summary: AJ has clawed her way to the top of the Diva's Division, and she's far from willing to share her spot. What is it like, hearing a beautiful symphony of boos and cheers whilst skipping, care-free, to the ring?


"Making her way to the ring, from Union City, New Jersey, she is your Diva's Champion...AJ Lee!"

Skipping, as if she were either a giddy schoolgirl or a woman who was just flat-out off her rocker, had become one of her many favorite pastimes ever since Creative had given her that gimmick. She loved her character because it was both similar and a polar opposite to her out-of-ring lifestyle; she certainly clawed her way to the top, just like her character, but she certainly didn't act solely on emotions.

But, like most writers nowadays, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself within the first few sentences.

April Jeanette Mendez, better known by her nickname and ring name AJ, was a diva signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE for short; to cater to all you slow folks, a diva is the equivalent to a female superstar, or just a female wrestler. It was everything she had ever wanted to be as a child and more; the tattoo on the back of her neck, the date she won the prestigious Diva's Championship, could attest to that fact.

And yet, here she was, about to go head-to-head with a woman known more for her ridiculous silicon-filled breasts than her in-ring ability, despite having been in the company longer than her.

Nikki was a prime example of why the Diva's Division was no longer taken seriously; she had been with the company for around five years, yet she could not make it through a match without terribly botching something or flat-out looking sloppy.

Her finisher was a sit-out facebuster, a move where literally all you had to do was grab your opponent's head and drop to the ground, with absolutely nothing impressive added on.

She hadn't made an effort to wrestle, it seemed she took too much time caking on loads of make-up and gluing ridiculous false eyelashes to herself.

The bell rung.

Immediately AJ and the quote-unquote talentless bimbo were fighting for position in a collar-and-elbow tie-up, with the one with ring experience coming out on top, as they had planned in rehearsals.

With a viper-like hiss AJ brought Nikki's face down to her knee, urging a half-assed groan in response before the woman stumbled to the floor; inwardly she criticized Nikki for not selling that as they had planned, but the match went on.

AJ went for an early pin after the vicious knee, though Nikki managed to get her shoulder up before the referee could slap his hand down for a two-count. AJ grabbed her by the hair and began yelling derogatory comments at her, until Nikki's twin sister Brie, who was at ringside, hopped up onto the apron and told her off for insulting her sister.

AJ's back-up, divas named Layla, Alicia Fox, and Aksana, helped hoist the non-legal twin up onto another bodyguard diva named Tamina's shoulders, who then proceeded to powerbomb Brie into the barricade.

While AJ applauded her femme fatale team, Nikki tried her hand with a schoolgirl pin for a one and a half-count, with the attempt only agitating the Diva's Champion.

She lifted the legal twin up by her chocolate-colored locks of hair, and hit her with a fatal backhand slap followed by her signature maneuver, which happened to be a spinning boot to the face. AJ's cover immediately after was met with a near-three count, though the brunette bimbo got her shoulder up before the referee's hand hit the mat.

Another cover, this time using one hand to hold Nikki's face down while the other held her leg up, was met with another near-three, yet she still got her shoulder up.

Nikki was, again, brought to her feet from AJ's hair-pulling, though she shook AJ's dainty hands off and hit her in the midsection with a kick. With AJ bent over, she caught her in her finisher, the sit-out facebuster, though AJ did not sell the load of garbage, instead rolling under the bottom rope. Another of Nikki's cheerleaders, Eva Marie, attempted to take a cheap shot on AJ by slamming her elbow down on AJ's face while the referee was telling Nikki to get her out of the ropes.

Aksana came over from the other side of the ring and hit Eva Marie with a standard DDT, while two more people who accompanied Nikki to the ring, Naomi (who was one of the few of Nikki's posse that could actually wrestle) and Cameron, came over and mixed it up with Aksana.

Tamina hit both with a double-armed clothesline, while arguably the most skilled performer out of Nikki's group, Natalya, hit Tamina with a discus clothesline onto the steel steps. Layla missed a crossbody aimed at Natalya from the apron, leaving the first British-born and former Diva's Champion vulnerable to Natalya's submission move, the Sharpshooter.

However, while Nikki Bella watched the chaos break loose, AJ grabbed Nikki by the neck with her legs, gyrated around her neck three times, before spinning into HER submission finisher, the Black Widow.

As planned, Nikki tapped out to the hold, meaning the Diva's Champion would remain at the top of the ladder like they had rehearsed; this didn't mean Nikki was suddenly a great wrestler, just that she hadn't horribly botched a move during the fight.

With her theme song playing, AJ skipped out of the ring with a smile on her face and the butterfly belt on her shoulder.


End file.
